There's No Going Back
by Mrs. Midian
Summary: What if there was a reason Hinata never lived up to her father’s expectations? What if he doesn’t actually hate her, but fears her because of her own mother’s actions? Can Hinata find out about her family’s secret past? xXItaHinaXx
1. Memories and Anger

There's No Going Back

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters in this story. This is my first fan-fiction in which I do not use my own characters whatsoever as well as this pairing. Please give me a break._

_What if there was a reason Hinata never lived up to her father's expectations? What if he doesn't actually hate her, but fear her because of her own mother's actions? Can Hinata find out about her family's secret past?_

**Chapter 1 – Memories and Anger**

A long time ago when Hinata was just eight years old she had came to see her father at his request. The little girl with deep purple colored hair and white eyes stared up at her father with a slight pinkish tint in her cheeks. "Y yes father-san," she asked quietly before lowering her eyes to the floor in respect. Since her mother had died, her father had not been very nice to the poor Hyuuga heiress. Actually as far as she could remember he had a very bad temper when she had gotten herself into trouble.

"Hinata-chan, I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight when the Uchiha family arrives. This is very important, do you understand," the man said with great authority.

"Y yes father-san," she said before waiting to be dismissed. Once she did, she went out into the garden to play for a while with her teddy bear.

That night as Hinata entered the room where they were to have dinner, she was greeted kindly by her father. It was the same as always, he only showed the kindness when other important people were around. The young girl sat quietly between her father and a boy who was older than she was. She sat quietly and glanced around her noticing there was another boy her age besides the other and their parents. She smiled softly at the younger Uchiha as he waved to her happily. Her father nodded slightly before speaking, "Uchiha-san this is my eldest daughter Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan, this young man next to you is Uchiha Itachi when you are the age of sixteen he shall be your husband." Hinata couldn't believe her ears as she glanced to the older boy sitting next to her, her face once more turning a pale shade of pink.

The young girl asked to be excused before returning to her garden. She usually loved it out under the moonlight and the stars, but now she bore the weight of an impending marriage to someone she had not known for long, nor could she even understand what marriage really was. All it meant to her was never coming home. Before her mother died, she had told her stories of how she had met Hinata's father. She had always told her that it was an arranged marriage and that she moved in with her father and never went home again. It sounded sad to Hinata, but maybe it was because she couldn't understand. She was only eight, how could anyone expect her to understand the heavy burden thrown onto her.

The young heiress stared up at the moon singing the lullaby her mother used to sing to her before she had passed away. Shivering slightly by the breeze that seemed to have come out of nowhere, she hadn't even noticed that someone was standing behind her quietly. The young man just listened until she was done and knelt down wrapping his strong arms around her. Hinata squeaked and tried to pull away, but he just held her to his chest lightly not wanting to hurt her. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I know you don't want this," he whispered in her ear.

"I Itachi-kun," she asked slightly waiting for a confirmation, "I I don't mind r really. Y you seem v very nice to m me."

He chuckled softly from behind her, "Okay Hina-chan, then I promise I'll always be there for you."

"N no matter w what," she asked.

He smiled softly, "No matter what."

**Eight years later**

A now sixteen-year-old Hinata woke up to the knock coming from her door. "Hai," she asked wondering who it would be. It was not time to meet up with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun yet and she got up putting on her ninja gear anyway.

"Hinata nii-san," Neji's voice came from the other side of the door, "open the door."

Hinata moved to the door quickly and let Neji in, "Hai Neji nii-san?"

Neji glanced around the room as if checking for any sign of tampering before speaking, "Your father requested that I keep an eye out for you Hinata nii-san. So expect to see me more and we shall be doing even more training together since I have to watch you now."

Hinata just glanced down at the door, "H hai Neji nii-san." The girl still hasn't gotten over her stuttering and over the years it seemed to have actually gotten somewhat worse. Two weeks after she had met Itachi-kun those eight years ago, her father had received word that he had slaughtered his entire family for the exception of his younger brother Sasuke. Hinata had seen Sasuke in class and even sometimes when she goes to see Naruto and Sakura. He wasn't the same boy she had met so many years ago. He had shut down and had never really spoken much since that fateful night and her father had been so angry he had no idea what to do about the already signed marriage proposal so he just told everyone to forget it ever happened.

"Hinata nii-san," Neji asked trying to pull her out of her thoughts, "it is almost time for breakfast and you know how Hanabi nii-san gets when we are late."

Hinata just nodded, "O of course Neji nii-san." She hated being so formal with her cousin, they were less formal when out of the Hyuuga compound mostly because of him not belonging to the main branch.

"GOOD MORNING HINATA-CHAN AND NEJI NII-SAN," Hanabi yelled happily hugging her sister and smiling at Neji.

"Good morning Hinabi-chan," Hinata smiled slightly hugging her back as Neji just grunted slightly. They both knew the young girl didn't like them much; she only put up the act in the compound to please her father because Hinata was the heiress. They also both knew that their father had preferred Hanabi due to her abilities and thinks she would be the better heiress, but because of Hinata being the eldest daughter decided against making the change.

After breakfast, Hinata and Neji left together to meet up with her team mates at the training field for an early start of practice. As was to be expected Shino, Kiba and Kiba's dog Akamaru where already there waiting for her. "Good morning Hinata-chan," both men said at the same time. After she returned her hello they began training together for what seemed like hours.

**Later on that Night**

Two men in black cloaks donning red clouds walked together stealthily through the dark streets of Konoha. "Can't I just kill someone," a deep voice came from the taller one.

"Hn...No," was all that came from the second one.

"Was your old town always this quiet," The first asked again.

"Hn..." was all the second man said. They continued searching for the blond haired nin that they were supposed to be capturing but as they came past the Hyuuga compound the second man stopped to stare at the building.

"Something wrong," the first one asked, but the other man wasn't paying attention anymore. He just continued to stare at the slightly darkened building that was until a large explosion was heard and various parts of the building began to erupt into flames.

"What the…" the first one yelled as he jumped back. The second man stood back slightly but wondered what was going on as well. The only thought in his head was a song he remembered hearing eight years ago in the very same building. Suddenly, the front door burst into flames and ash came raining down from it as a slender form walked out of the building. She stormed out angrily with her clothing singed and ash spread across her face.

The two men just watched as another form crawled out behind her to grab her ankle, "Hi -chan, why?" It was a simple enough question, but instead of answering the girl just shrieked angrily and kicked the man in the chest causing him to let go and roll away from her.

He coughed weakly as the two men backed into the shadows only watching the female form. A group of young shinobi ran over towards the girl. "What are you doing Hinata-chan," yelled the voice of the blond haired boy they were supposed to collect.

"Good making it easier on us," the larger man chuckled lightly.

"Wait…," the second man said holding his arm out, "we'll see what she does first." The first man grumbled to himself, but kept quiet doing as his partner said. The girl turned her head to glare at the blond boy before she began outright laughing. The rest of the group backed away slightly not expecting to see the girl laughing like that.

The young pink haired girl of the group pulled on a pair of gloves and began collecting chakra into her hands. "Wait; stop Sakura," the blond hair started, "That may not even be Hinata-chan." The other darkened girl stopped laughing as the boy came closer to her.

"Stop right there Naruto-kun or you are not going to like what will happen. Let me leave and none of you will die," the cold angry voice of Hinata came out chilling everyone in the group.

"We can't do that and you know it Hinata-chan. You have killed your clan and Neji-san is barely breathing behind you. You are now an S-ranked criminal," the pink haired girl screamed slowly coming closer up behind Naruto.

Naruto began to lunge at the girl but she was ready for him, "Sharingan!!!" Everyone stopped to stare except for Naruto who fell to his knees screaming. All the others backed away as she laughed some more, "If you want to live I expect that you will all back away and allow me to leave now." The others backed down hoping that the ANBU would show up soon to catch her before she actually left. The young girl who caused so much damage and suffering now turned and dashed her way out to the front gates of Konoha village to leave.

"What now? We obviously can't collect him like that and definitely not when ANBU are on their way," the deep voice said.

The second only responded with, "Hn," before they began stealthily sneaking out after the young girl they had just witnessed.

"I wonder what leader-sama would say about her joining," the bigger man said. The second man didn't reply his only thoughts where on how she had obtained the sharingan in the first place. Finding out who she was and having her join them would just be a bonus for the Akatsuki right now. They followed the unsuspecting girl silently into the woods.

Far away from the village and deep into the woods Hinata began to slow down to rest. She knew it wouldn't be long before they began to come looking for her, but she also knew she couldn't continue after the massive amount of chakra she had used. She heard a waterfall nearby so she headed for that to clean herself off in the river that it connected to. Slowly she knelt down by the water and washed the soot from her face. She glanced down at herself and she shuddered slightly. Her eyes were no longer the pale white she had grown up with. They were black with red slowly spinning circles with only a hint of her pale white ringing around the entire thing. She didn't know how she had obtained the sharingan nor did she really know how she had known to activate it when this was the first time she had seen her eyes this way.

Sadly she sat up staring up at the moon, the only thing that came to mind to do was to sing the lullaby she had used to sing to herself after her mother had passed away. The two figures stood watching her the smaller man put out his arm, "Stay." The bigger man grumbled again but once more did as he was told. The man walked up silently behind Hinata and knelt down waiting for her to finish her song. He knew who she was now and he blamed himself for the entire thing. His Hina-chan, he had forgotten all about his promise to her. He couldn't allow himself to show emotions, he kept quiet and once she finished he wrapped his arms around her once again.

The girl stiffened against him before struggling to get out of his grasp, but he held her firmly to his chest. "Hina-chan," he said softly, "I am here. I told you I would be here." The girl gasped and turned in his arms burying her face into his cloak and cried.

"Ita-kun, Ita-kun," was all she could say as she shuddered in his arms. He lifted Hinata up as he stood and she kept her face buried in his chest as he walked back over to his partner.

"Come on," he said quietly to the other man as they began journeying back towards their base. The only thought running through Itachi's mind was 'Hina-chan…my Hina-chan.'

_Midi: Ok well I decided to stop there for now and see how I did. Let me know if I did anything wrong or even if you liked it or whatever. Do not worry Ita-kun has not gone soft on us…yet._

_Itachi: Hey! I heard that you dumb bitch!_

_Midi: Call me that again and I will write you doing something so embarrassing that the rest of the guys will never let you live it down. Do I make myself clear?_

_Itachi: *mumbles* yes…_

_Midi: Of course I could do it anyway_

_Itachi: You stupid …..*grumbles and walks away* Oh Deidara where are you!?_

_Midi: Poor Dei-dei-kun…._

**BOOM!**

_Crys: NOOOOO! MIDIIIII Itachi-kun and Dei-Dei-kun blew up my homework again! *sobs from the other room*_

_Midi: I better go make sure none of my stuff is gone or in flames. Or for that matter, finding out what Crys is going to do to those two. I'll try to write more soon._


	2. Meet The Akatsuki

**_Thankyou for the review I feel special. You helped me with this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Meet The Akatsuki**

Itachi continued to walk with a sobbing Hinata in his arms bridal style while the first man, Kisame followed behind unable to withstand the emotions coming from the girl. They stopped in a clearing four hours later after Hinata passed out from exhaustion and set up camp for the night.

"It's about time the brat stopped crying," Kisame said obviously annoyed at the situation.

"Hn…" was all Itachi Uchiha could reply with before setting the girl down and scouting out the area. Coming back he noticed two more members of the Akatsuki had joined them.

"What happened now, yeah," a man with blond hair pulled in a ponytail asked looking between Kisame and Itachi.

"This little thing lying on the ground blew up the Hyuuga compound and put the Kyuubi out of commission for a while. ANBU where coming so we had to retreat before getting caught," Kisame grunted nudging Hinata with his foot. Annoyed in a half asleep state she grabbed Kisame by the leg and knocked him over resulting in a loud thump which woke her fully. That was also helped by the hysterical laughter coming from two other men she had just noticed was there.

"Ita-kun…w what's g going on," she asked trying to assess the new situation and scooting herself along the ground as fast as she could latching herself onto Itachi's leg.

"Oh look, Itachi-san's got himself a new pet yeah," the blond man choked out and continued laughing. Itachi drew back his fist to hit Deidara, but was beat to the punch by Hinata causing the blond man to stumble backwards.

"Ouch, that hurt yeah," he whined looking at the girl now standing in front of him.

Itachi grabbed Hinata's wrist lightly pulling her back to him sensing her aggression, "Now now Hina-hime, that is not very lady like."

Hinata blushed lightly as the last man standing there giggling like a little kid, "Itachi-san said something!" The strange man ran up to Hinata and hugged her, "Hina-chan, Hina-chan, Tobi is happy to meet Hina-chan. Is Hina-chan happy to meet Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!" Hinata blushed awkwardly and nodded blushing while Tobi managed to get a glare from Itachi.

"You should all be nicer to Hina-chan. She's a pretty lady and pretty ladies should be treated nicely," Tobi said as he latched onto the poor girls arm and nodded vigorously. The girl turned her head towards the blue man now noticing him still sitting on the ground glaring at the grass.

Pulling away from Tobi, she reached out her hand to him, "I'm sorry I did that, I sometimes don't understand what I'm doing in my sleep." Kisame looked up at the young girl bewildered at the fact that she offered to help him up and took her hand pulling himself up off the ground, "Well for one thing, she's definitely stronger than she looks."

"I noticed, yeah," Deidara said still nursing the bruise that was forming on his cheek just under his visible eye. Tobi just continued to laugh happily and Itachi even let a small smirk form on his lips.

"Hina-chan looks sleepy, we should sleep. Hina-chan can sleep with Tobi," Tobi said jumping up and down before Itachi punched him on the back of his head.

"No, she won't Tobi," Itachi said glaring at the Orange masked man who was now rubbing the back of his head.

"Hina-chan, Itachi-san hit me," he whined tugging lightly on Hinata's arm, suddenly out of nowhere everyone stopped to stare at the girl who suddenly began giggling. Three out of the four men continued to stare at the girl with the only thought on their mind being that she laughs like an angel.

Everyone was asleep but Itachi as he silently watched from the tree he sat in. He had to sit with Hinata until she fell asleep, but now he was supposed to be guarding the camp from anyone who would want to find and attack them. Leaning back against the trunk of the tree he changed a glance down at the Hyuuga girl who seemed to be whimpering in her sleep. He just couldn't believe that she was the one who blew up the compound, kicked her own cousin, and then attacked the Kyuubi. The boy that rumors had she had had a crush on for the past few years.

He growled softly trying not to imagine that stupid Kyuubi boy with his Hina-hime. It was impossible; the boy would not know how to treat his princess. No one would and now that the young girl was on the run, he was the only one who could protect her. The dark man looked away from the peaceful beauty on the ground and stared up at the sky. "Do I even deserve this," he mumbled to himself and let his thoughts take him away.

**In The Morning**

Hinata woke early and noticed all the men asleep and went to find a stream to clean herself up before any of them noticed. Kneeling down by the river's edge, the young girl once again washed her face and assessed her clothing. Most of it was singed or ripped and she couldn't do much with it, but at least it covered up her curves for the most part. She no longer had her jacked on because she was not wearing it the night before when she had been angry with her father. Her black tank top had burnt away slightly uncovering her flat stomach and her shin high pants had ripped up along the sides showing off her toned legs.

"Great," she said to herself, "Just what I needed." Heading back towards the camp, Hinata noticed everyone was awake, but Itachi was not there. Just as she was about to say something, she felt herself being pulled back roughly and thrown against a tree, "Where were you," Itachi yelled at her making her narrow her eyes.

"I was cleaning myself up, Uchiha-san," she said angrily at him watching him calm visibly.

"Wanting to impress me now Hina-hime," he asked with his calm façade only angering her more.

"Now why would I want to do that Ita-kun, you were the one who left me," Hinata said putting on a calm face of her own.

"You where eight, how would I know it would affect you badly," he stared at her trying not to react to what she was saying.

"If you thought I wouldn't have had feelings about that then you where and still are stupid," Hinata yelled pulling out of his grip and walking away from him back towards the other staring Akatsuki members. Itachi punched the tree hard leaving a hole in the trunk before walking back towards the camp as well.

"Come on Itachi-san, we have to get back to leader-sama and report everything that happened," Kisame said packing up the camp and making it look like there was never anyone there. Itachi only responded by picking Hinata up, throwing her over his shoulder causing her to begin punching him in the back and screaming.

"You'll only slow us down, so one of us has to carry you and if you know what's good for you it would be me," Itachi said so only she could hear. She relaxed in his grip and sighed allowing it just staring over his shoulder at Tobi and Deidara annoyed.

"So blondie," Hinata began waiting for his attention, "what's your name?"

Tobi jumped up and down, "That's Deidara-sempai, and the big fishy is Kisame-san,"

"Big…fishy," Hinata asked before looking over to Itachi's side looking at Kisame who grunted. "He doesn't look like a big fishy to me."

Kisame actually smiled for the first time showing off his sharp teeth, "Thanks Hina-chan." Hinata only raised her eyebrow and nodded before resting over Itachi's back, "Besides if anyone's a big old stinky fishy face it would have to be Ita-chan," Hinata said smiling deviously to herself as she felt Itachi's grip tighten as he grunted. The other three men began laughing hysterically again.

"I like this girl of yours Itachi-san, yeah," Deidara said reaching up to pat Hinata on the head.

"If I didn't think she'd be useful to us and leader-sama, she'd be dead by now," Itachi said roughly continuing to walk. Hinata just rolled her eyes and blinked as something caught her eye, Itachi's backside. 'Calm down, don't stare, it's not even that nice…okay yes it is,' she thought to herself fighting back the blush that was slowly creeping into her face. When she heard Deidara laughing she looked up and glared at him. The blond man just shrugged and continued walking so she opted to close her eyes, but she still couldn't get the image out of her head as she allowed them to take her to their hideout.

**Leader-sama's Office**

"What the hell is going on here and what the hell is that," Leader-sama yelled pointing at the girl that was still thrown over Itachi's shoulder.

"I am not a that," Hinata yelled back glaring at the shadowy figure in front of Itachi, "and tell this mutt of a Uchiha, to put me down!" Silence filled the room as no one knew how leader-sama would react before he actually began chuckling.

"Okay Itachi, put her down," leader-sama said before Itachi grumbled and did as he said. Leader-sama came up closer to Hinata to inspect her looking into her eyes, "Ah…a Hyuuga…interesting. Why is she here?"

Kisame stood forward and began to speak, "When we were in Konoha this Hyuuga blew up her entire compound killing her family, she also showed signs of having the Sharingan as well as the famed Byakuugan that her family is famous for. She also insulted Itachi-san several times and is still alive here today. We believe with proper training she will be very helpful to us besides the fact that she has nowhere to go now that ANBU is surely going to be after her."

Leader-sama just nodded a moment regarding the information given to him. After a few minutes of deliberation Leader-sama finally spoke, "Itachi, you will be given guardianship over her and she will be staying with you until she has proven herself. There will be a full meeting later in which she will meet the rest of the members. All of you are dismissed, until then get the girl cleaned up she looks like a mess."

Itachi grunted and grabbed Hinata's wrist roughly pulling her out into the hallway and leading her down into another. He lead her into a large bedroom which had a large bed made up of black and red silk, a large black armoire, a big black wooden desk with a seat sitting before it, and a big bookshelf full of all kinds of books. On the left was a door that was obviously meant to lead to the bathroom and she had a handful of material and a towel thrown into her arms as Itachi pushed her through the door.

Grumbling Hinata set the items down on the lid of the toilet and ran the water before stripping out of her useless clothing. Climbing into the extremely large bathtub the young teen relaxed allowing her hair to get wet before looking around for a washcloth, soap, and shampoo. She grumbled noticing that everything she found smelled masculine and definitely smelled like Itachi, which made her wince in frustration.

She didn't even want to be near him right now let alone smelling like him, but she made do and after finishing her bath dressed into some of his clothing which made her frown even more. The shirt was much too large and the pants wouldn't even stay on, luckily he had given her a belt and she sighed. She pulled up the shirt and tied it in the front tightening it so it wouldn't make her look like she was drowning in it. She then used the belt and made a new hole in it so the black pants would stay up on her and just so she wouldn't trip over the legs she rolled them up in cuffs making her look like a teenage boy instead of a girl and of course her own short hair didn't help her.

Walking out of the bathroom she turned to see Itachi staring at her before he began smirking. "This isn't funny you annoying brat," Hinata yelled at him and even though he kept his face void of all emotion she knew he just wanted to laugh at the way she looked.

"Tomorrow we'll go out and get you some clothes," he said softly and grabbed her wrist once more pulling her out of his room back down the hallway and into a large room with couches and other such living area things. The only people in the room so far where the one's she had met as they all turned to look at her.

"You even start to laugh at how I look and I will make sure you won't be able to laugh for a week because it will hurt too much," Hinata scowled looking at their faces before they went back to what they were doing.

"I'm so…mumble….my little Hina-hime," Itachi said smirking.

"What was that Ita-kun," Hinata raised an eyebrow looking at Itachi.

"Hn," he said sitting down on one of the couches and pulling Hinata onto his lap before hearing a resounding smack throughout the room. Hinata got up and walked to another couch sitting down comfortably as Itachi angrily glared at her while keeping a hand on the obvious red mark now on his cheek. The others chuckled softly before going back to what they were doing except for Tobi who jumped onto the couch next to Hinata and started babbling about random things.

**Back in Konoha**

"SHE DID WHAT," a loud blond woman with a large chest screamed.

"Tsunade-sama, Hinata blew up the Hyuuga compound, put Neji-san and Naruto-kun in the infirmary and ran away from the village," The pink haired Sakura said angrily.

"What makes you think it was her," Tsunade said visibly calming down.

"We saw her, she threatened to kill us all," Kiba butted in growling.

"It couldn't have been her," a dark voice in the back said nonchalantly.

"Oh and why not Sasuke-kun," Sakura said staring at him.

"Because there is no way possible that Hinata-san possesses the Sharingan," he stated seriously.

"True… that makes me think that it was probably an illusion by Itachi Uchiha and the real Hinata was probably kidnapped," Tsunade said thoughtfully.

Sasuke just grunted and proceeded to leave the room. "Uchiha, where the hell are you going," Tsunade yelled and without responding he just kept going.

* * *

A/N:

Midi:Ok Sorry I stopped here but between two ambulences, four EMTs, four cops, a hospital employee, and spending the afternoon with my room mate in the hospital I think I deserve an excuse right here.

Itachi: Sadly it wasn't actually me who did it.

Midi: I know, it's no ones fault her new medication messed her up pretty badly. Once again I'd like to thank everybody who read, reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story.


	3. Meet The Akatsuki Pt 2

**Chapter Three**

**Meet the Akatsuki part Two**

Hinata continued vaguely listening to Tobi as she noticed Itachi continuously staring at her and when he caught her looking back he glared causing a return glare from her as well. The young girl began to yawn and in mid-release she stood in a defensive stance feeling several other chakras coming towards the room. Quickly she sat back down realizing that it was leader-sama in the front of the group of people coming in.

"Hyuuga, stand before me as you are now to fully meet the entire Akatsuki," leader-sama said quietly demanding her. She looked back to him with defiance before slowly standing to the center of the room the members she had met watching the entire ordeal curiously. Itachi moved to stand by her side before she just glared at him again and pushed him away whispering quietly, "Do not think you can stand and protect me. I am no longer a child I do not need the protection of those who do not actually protect."

Itachi's face remained impassive as he signaled the members that she had met to join the group who had now arrived for more formal introductions. Leader-sama moved forward first to stand before the girl, "My name is Pein, but you will do well to remember to call me leader-sama until given permission." Hinata watched him curiously and for the first time fully looked at him. He had orange spiky hair and several piercings adorning his face and he had the strangest eyes she had ever seen.

Coming up behind him was a female with an origami flower placed in her blue hair. She stood confidently by Pein and gave a slight smirk, "I am Konan, and I will be conducting your testing to see how much training you need." Hinata gave a slight nod and watched as the two moved out of their place to stand to the side of the group. Two new men stepped up before Hinata, one had silvery hair and purple tinted eyes and the other seemed to cover most of his visible features with black cloth. "I am Kakuzu," began the second man behind the cloth, "and this is Hidan." The first man kind of glared at her before they both moved out to the other side of the group with Itachi, Deidara, Kisame and Tobi.

Two final men moved towards Hinata which one of them happened to be the weirdest looking person she has ever seen. The first man had red hair and grey eyes just staring back at her while the other looked like a walking venus fly trap. The second man had the leaves for the trap on either side of his head with green hair and yellow eyes. His skin seemed to be two toned with white on one side while black on the other. The first man barely moved his mouth but he could be heard just loud enough, "I am Sasori and this man next to me is known as Zetsu."

Hinata waited until she was sure that was everyone before she stood in the center of the room stood tall and opened her mouth, "I..," she faltered for a moment and tried not to stutter, "I am Hinata Hyuuga, I just murdered my family. I have no intention in being nice, I only intend to get stronger and find out about my families past history. If anyone gets in the way of that they will pay." Without being dismissed or waiting to hear any confirmation of what she said she began her way out of the room and towards where she remembered Itachi's room to be. Quietly she entered the room and lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

_**Day Room of the Akatsuki Base**_

Pein slowly opened his mouth after he watched her leave the room before closing it again. "She sure has spunk, I like her," came from Konan before laughing slightly as everyone stared at her. "Yeah Konan-san, Tobi thinks she's funny especially when she makes fun of Itachi-san," Tobi began laughing hysterically before quieting down when Itachi turned to glare at him. They waited to be dismissed and they all went back to their rooms except for Itachi who left the compound to think.

The next morning Hinata woke up with a start before remembering the events that took place the night before. She started to stare at the ceiling again trying to recall what exactly happened in her home. She sighed sitting up and making her way into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Instead of her plain white eyes or the black with red that she recalled from the night before, her eyes where pitch black with white rings in the center causing her to gasp slightly. Frowning she freshened herself up before stepping out of the bathroom and down to the main room.

She looked around not noticing anyone in the main room before exploring further to try and find a kitchen. Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame sat in the kitchen and looked up at her when she entered. "Morning Hina-chan, Tobi has been good boy," Tobi said happily as Hinata looked slightly confused before letting out a soft giggle. Hinata walked towards the cabinets and began looking through them for something to make only finding ramen. She shuttered for a bit when a thought popped out of her memory, _'Stop right there Naruto-kun or you are not going to like what will happen. Let me leave and none of you will die.'_

She slowly pulled the ramen out and began to make it lost in her own thoughts. The three men continued to watch her silently and didn't move when they noticed a fourth coming into the room. Itachi had finally come back and just silently leaned against the door frame watching his little Hina-chan fight with her inner demons so to speak as she made ramen. He found it strange that she wasn't even crying and found it even stranger that she hadn't cried at all recently. _'What have they done to you Hina-chan,'_ he asked himself silently. He made no move to sit as she set the table for the five of them and filled each bowl. He did however, finally sit once she sat down herself and watched as she just stared at the ramen for a moment.

"It's yummy Hina-chan, Tobi loves it. Tobi likes it better than Kisame-san's fishy food. Tobi is a good boy," Tobi kept praising her and she finally looked up and placed a small smile on her face before finally eating.

* * *

a/n:

Midi: Sorry about it being such a short chapter and all. Especially after being gone for a while, I cannot begin to express my apologies and gratitude for being patient with me. Far too much has happened and well not every bit of it was good. I promise to get as much time with this story as I can.

Itachi: This sucks; none of this has been my fault.

Crys: Shut up Itachi-kun, besides Midi nii-san was doing this one because she's watching the house instead of going camping with the family so she's going to miss my birthday.

Itachi: Haha….._SMACK..._ oww

Midi: Well I should go before she gets more violent towards him before leaving. Happy Birthday Crys nii-chan.


	4. An Unexpected Shopping Trip?

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or any of its characters, I do however own this story line, a laptop, and a few other items that are important to me._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**An Unexpected Shopping Trip?**

After cleaning up breakfast Hinata began cleaning up the dishes as an old habit she was used to having. Just as she was about to walk out of the kitchen however someone had the misfortune of grabbing her wrist as she automatically turn and swung her fist into the culprit's face. "Owww…Hina-chan, Tobi is a good boy! Tobi promises! He just wanted to let Hina-chan know that Deidara-sempai and Tobi are going to take Hina-chan out shopping today!"

Hinata blinked and blushed as she realized what she had done and pulled Tobi into a hug, "G..gomen Tobi-kun, I did not mean to hurt you." Tobi began giggling wildly as he hugged her back and pet her head, "It's okay Hina-chan, Tobi is okay. Tobi and Hina-chan must leave soon though; there is a lot to be bought today." Hinata nodded slightly before going back to Itachi's room to try and something slightly wearable to go out shopping. Sighing as she had only found another pair of pants and a really large black t-shirt she grabbed a kunai out of her pouch right as Itachi had made his way into his room.

"Just what do you plan on doing with that," he asked obviously about the kunai in her hand. "Just watch," she responded irritably before moving into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Ten minutes later Hinata came out of the bathroom wearing the clothing only it was all clearly altered. The t-shirt was turned into a short tank top that stopped loosely above her belly button and the pants that were once again held up by a belt where now shortened to her knees .

While Itachi was staring all she did was throw the excess material at him and walk out the door to obviously meet Deidara and Tobi. Tobi was bouncing around the end hallway laughing and saying, "Wow Hina-chan makes Itachi-san's clothes look better than he does!" Hinata just blushed and walked past Tobi towards Deidara and slightly smiled as they walked out the door together.

**In The Shopping District**

Hinata sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as they reached the area where they were to be shopping. Suddenly she blinked and looked towards Deidara, "What are we supposed to be shopping for and how are we paying for it?" Deidara smirked and was interrupted by Tobi, "We are buying food and also getting clothes and stuff for Hinata-chan and the money was generously donated by Itachi-san!" Hinata blinked for a moment before Tobi dragged her off to a small clothing shop.

Surprisingly to Hinata, both men were actually very good when it came to styles and colors making Hinata blush profusely every time they picked out a new outfit for her. "B..but it shows off too much," she would whine until Deidara made the remark, "Yes, un…but the cuter you look and the more you show off the more it would make Itachi-san upset, yeah." Smiling to herself it gave the young girl more confidence to enjoy wearing clothes that she wouldn't normally wear. She smiled to herself also getting to pick out her own bath essentials and was glad she was able to pick out her own underclothing without having to be embarrassed by the two men as well.

After collecting the food they would need for a while they were heading out of the district when Hinata noticed a small trinkets shop. She stared into the window while walking by only to be surprised when each of her hands was grabbed and she was dragged into the small shop. "A..Ano, why are we going in here," she asked softly. "We saw Hinata-chan looking and decided we would bring her in," stated Tobi proudly as they browsed through the shop. On one of the display shelves Hinata noticed a small music box sitting proudly for all to see. It was made of silver, decorated with tiny sapphire stars on the top and there was a keyhole in the front. Hinata gasped and blinked several times staring at the box. "What's wrong Hina-chan, un" Deidara asked looking at the box in front of her.

"The box…it...it looks familiar and I'm not sure why, but it looks way too expensive," she frowned and without giving them a chance to answer she walked out of the store and waited for them to catch up to her. Staring sadly in a daze she fell behind slightly as they made their way back to the base.

**Back in Konoha**

"Where did that damned Sasuke go," Tsunade said to herself while in another of her famous sake stupors. Shizune sighed to herself and crawled out of the room safely while she could and hid herself behind Tsunade's stacks of paperwork. Sasuke however sat in his small apartment trying to think of all the possibilities of whether or not the pink haired kunoichi was right. "There's no way that weak Hyuuga has the Sharingan, but why would they kidnap her and why would Itachi hide behind her image" he thought out loud. He wouldn't even know where to begin until his annoying, loud mouthed team-mate woke up.

Standing and stretching his legs he decided to take a walk to wear the former Hyuuga grounds stood. The whole place still smelled of burning wood and ashes, the reminders bringing back painful memories of his own. "How ironic," he thought to himself as a wave of déjà-vu hit him hard in the gut causing him to gasp and painfully hold his head. Sounds of screaming filled his head and memories of his childhood coming back to him and angrily images of his older brother flitted through his consciousness until he fell to his knees on the hard damaged compound ground.

He suddenly felt bad for the Hyuuga girl as they were now more alike than ever. Falling further to the ground Sasuke barely lets out an oath to the young girl before falling into unconsciousness. The words escaping into the wind, "Hinata, I will avenge your family as I will avenge mine and maybe one day, we can be more help to each other than ever imagined."

**Back at the base**

Hinata entered the base as a sneeze escaped her sounding more like a tiny squeak than anything else. The two men with her laughed slightly and pat her on the head as they went to putting everything away. Hinata was about to help when Konan came out of nowhere and put her hand lightly on Hinata's shoulder, "I wish to speak to you about your testing in the morning. Meet me at the doors where you met Deidara and Tobi twenty minutes after you are finished breakfast." Hinata nodded and went into the kitchen to find some things to prepare for dinner that night.

* * *

A/N:

Midi: I tried making it longer I really did. I'm just mentally exhausted and I think I'm doing pretty good considering the amount of time it took me to update last time. I'd also like to thank everyone that has favorited, alerted, or reviewed my story. It means so much to me and it's also what helped me to update so soon.

Itachi: She's not lying, however I will make sure this story is to my liking and no more insulting me woman!

Midi: Too bad weasel and deal with it. Its how it will go and don't worry it will come easier with time.

Itachi: One day I will kill you and when I do it will be slow and painful

Midi: Don't make me get Sasuke and his cookies

Itachi: *screams like a little girl and runs away* NOT THE COOKIES OF DOOM!

Midi: That's what I thought.


End file.
